colmillo de dragón demonio
by sekyriuutei 707
Summary: issei perdió tanto a sus padres como a su hermano pero cambio gano un gran poder que podrá llevarlo muy lejos


**Capítulo 1:El inicio**

Era una noche pacifica con el cielo espejado y con la luna de color blanco brillante pero no lo era para un niño castaño que aparentaban tener unos 10 años que estaba de rodillas enfrente un niño de cabello castaño oscuro que tenía una agujero en medio del pecho mientras sangre salía por el agujero que tenía en el pecho mientras el niño castaño que estaba de rodillas tenia sangre en sus manos mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos color miel pero estos estaban rasgados y atrás de él estaban 4 niñas que tenían entre 9 años y 11 años que estaban llorando a lagrimas vivas

?:¿Por qué? Tuvo que pasar todo esto porque a mi familia

 _*FLAS BACK*_

 _Hola soy hyoudou issei y tenía 10 años y hoy estoy de pijamada en la casa de mi amigo sido-kun pero recordé que tenia que decirles a mi papa, mi mama, mis 4 hermana y mi nii-san siempre me apoyan a mi y siempre juega conmigo aun cuando esta cansado pero siempre juega conmigo jajajaj es un gran nii-san_

 _Pero hoy no estoy en mi casa por que estoy en la casa de sido-kun pero seme olvido mi cepillo de dientes y la pasta dental y como mi casa esta a unas 10 casas de la se mi amigo shido-kun así que fui corriendo hasta mi casa alegremente ya que me gusta correr por las noches cuando entre me di cuenta que estaba los zapatos se mis padres cuando vi eso me desconcerté por que estaban sus zapatos pero ellos no estaban esperándome ya que soy un poco despistado pero fui corriendo por que escuche el grito de nii-san cuando logre vi a mi hermano mayor siendo apuñalado en el corazón fue cuando escuche unos gritos que veían de las escaleras de donde conectaban ala parte de arriba estaban mis 4 hermanas que estaban gritando por ver a nuestro hermano haci yo no reaccione sino hasta que escuche como se quejaba mi hermano fue cuando vi que estaba pateando en él estomago ami hermano el maldito que le había apuñalado hace unos segundos yo no quería estar allí si era un sueño entonces que me despierten ya pero cuando mi hermano no podía resistencia y el maldito lo seguía pateando y llano pude contener mi furia y fui contra aquel tipo que seguía pateando lo pero el tipo me vio y me golpeo en el estómago lo cual hizo que me hiciera hacia delante mientras me agarraba el estómago pude ver a mi hermano ponerse de pie apenas y agarro al tipo por el cuello estrangulándolo y cada segundo que pasaba aplicaba más y más fuerza cuando vi sus ojos se mi hermano estaban rasgadas sus pupilas como las de un lagarto pero de color morado y parecía como si no tuvieran vida pero aquel sujeto estaba forcejeando con mi hermano no lo soltaba hasta que un tipo apareció de la nada golpeando a mi hermano para que soltara al otro tipo cuando lo soltó entre los dos lo golpeaban pero yo no podía hacer nada quería ayudar lo pero no podía mi cuerpo no me respondía sino hasta que después de golpearlo lo voltearon y uno de ellos el que lo había aparecido de la nada le escupió en la car se agacho y le quito su ojo derecho y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso entonces sentí unas inmensas ganas de matar los por que habían hecho pero no les basto con hacerle eso a mi hermano sino que ellos habían dicho que habían matado a mis padres y que planeaban vender a mis hermanas como sus juguetes sexuales toda la ira que tenía acumulada se hizo presente y grite después de unos pocos segundos se convirtió en un rugido sentí la necesidad de atravesarlos uno por uno cada uno de ellos se veía asustados pero el otro no pero solo me deje llevar por mis instintos y fui con intención de matarlos el que estaba asustado no se dio cuenta que yo estaba enfrente de el haci que le atravesé el corazón con mi mano que no sabía el por qué pero en mi mano tenía unas especie garras que eran mis uñas el otro sujeto solo se quedó mirando como su compañero moría o mejor dicho yo lo mataba pero yo no lo deje morir tal fácilmente si no que lo atravesé con mi otra mano y empecé a abrirlo por la mitad pero cuando estaba por partirlo se prendió en fuego rojo anaranjado y el otro tipo me ataco con unos cuchillos de color negro pero no pude esquivar todos sus ataques y medio en mi ojo izquierdo pero eso no fue todo ya que pude quitarle sus cuchillos sus manos se transformaron en las de un león y me ataco en el pecho dejándome 3marcas en mi pecho pero le herí su ojo derecho y le rompí un hueso creo ya que escuche un sonido extraño y el sujeto se fue como apareció de la nada y fui con mi hermano_

 _Issei:nii-san estas bien no mueras nii-san ikki-nii-san_

 _Ikki:jaja i..idiota ya es tarde par mi cierto no….aght_

 _Issei:ikki nii-san no digas eso resiste_

 _Ikki:gomen ise pero es mi fin pero antes….agh..qu…que llegue mi fin toma mi ojo izquierdo como un regalo para mi tonto agh..he…rmano menor_

 _Issei:nii-san_

 _Ikki:solo tómalo idiota rápido_

 _Issei:e..e…esta…bien nii-san sinf_

 _Ikki:hasta que me haces caso idiota_

 _[ise tomo el ojo izquierdo de su hermano y se lo pone]_

 _Ikki:una última cosa que pensaba darte cuando entraras ala secundaria pero bueno ve a mi cuarto y saca el estuche que está debajo de mi cama y la combinación es 4,7,14 lo que esta adentro es para ti_

 _Issei:nii-san ¡_ _NO NII-SAN_ _!_

 _Presente_

Issei está llorando con sus ojos rasgados pero de su ojo derecho de color rojo y el izquierdo era de color morado igual al de su hermano mientras que sus hermanas estaban aún en shock pero cuando estaban por ir donde estaban ise después de haber salido del shock ise grito

 _Issei:_ _ **POR QUE NII-SAN**_ **** ** _-_** grito ise {al mismo tiempo que le salían garras y sus colmillos crecían de igual manera su cabello de la parte de en medio tomaba el color rojo}-Gooooarrr(no sé cómo hacer los rugidos por eso los pondré haci)

Las hermanas de ise al ver la forma de ise se asustaron ya que aparte de haber lanzado ese rugido sus garras se incrustaron en el piso rompiéndolo pero solo duro unos segundos ya que volvió a la normalidad que cuando llegaron los vecinos todos llegaron a la residencia hyoudou que al entrar se quedaron horrorizados al ver aquella escena más a los niños que fueron con sus padres que Vivian en el vecindario los hicieron quedarse afuera junto con unos cuanto adultos para quedarse cuidando a los niño y otro fueron a entrar a la casa la cual al entrar vieron a las hermanas de ise y de ikki de rodillas llorando se adentraron en la casa y al hacerlo vieron a ise de rodillas un poco más adentro de donde encontrar a sus hermanas pero lo que vieron fue una escena terrorífica al ver un hombre con un agujero en el pecho y con toda la habitación estaba llena de sangre mientras que ise estaba llorando de rodillas sobre el cuerpo de su hermano el cual tenía cortes por todo su cuerpo mientras se podía observar un gran corte en su pecho mientras que los que se habían adentrado más a la casa fueron por ise pero lo que vieron era que ise tenía sangre en su ojo izquierdo mientras su hermano no tenía ninguno de sus dos ojos pero no se habían dado cuenta de que ise tenía una gran herida en su pecho en forma de como si un tigre o algún tipo de animal lo hubiera atacado si no se dieron cuanta hasta que colapso en el piso por tanta pérdida de sangre como por cansancio y entonces lo vieron en su pecho que tenía tres heridas en su pecho entonces lo llevaron los médicos después de haber los llamado como era una emergencia llegaron en segundos para sellarse a ise al hospital después de atender a ise pasaron un par de horas hasta que ise despertó y vio a…..

?:oni-chan ya despertaste

Issei:hai…yuui oni-chan ya despertó –mientras se intentaba parar con dificultad

Issei:are…como termine en el hospital

Yuui:bueno oni-chan de…de echo

Entonces yuui le contó a ise todo lo que había pasado y como termino en el hospital al terminar

Issei tenía un sembral sombrío y le pidió a yuui que lo dejar solo y que nadie entrara que tenía mucho que pensar hací fue como yuui le hizo caso y salió pero preocupada por el sembral sombrio de que tenía ise al igual que sus ojos no tenían casi brillo

Continuara….

~bien esto es todo por hoy se despide sekyriuutei 707 :3 paz~


End file.
